


Homeworld

by Thymesis



Series: Star Wars Drabbles Collection [8]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Explain-It, Gen, Pre-ANH, Subtle Torments, post-ROTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/pseuds/Thymesis
Summary: Vader views his personal data file. He does not appreciate Sidious’s sense of irony.





	Homeworld

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Vader’s tower on ~~Mordor~~ Mustafar in _Rogue One_. 
> 
> Also, Obi-Wan’s use of “Darth.”

Vader punched through the console screen. The unit died with a single, dull snap of static electricity.

“Is there a problem with your personal data file, Lord Vader?” Sidious inquired mildly.

“Name: Vader, Darth. Homeworld: Mustafar.” The mechanized tones of Vader’s vocoder were an ominous growl.

“Would you prefer ‘Name: Skywalker, Anakin. Homeworld: Tatooine’…?”

Vader was silent. The leather of his gloves creaked as he clenched both fists.

“As I thought.” Sidious paused. “By the way, you’ve also been deeded the Separatists’ former stronghold on Mustafar. I trust you will make a happy home in the place you were born.”


End file.
